The Kitten of Phantomhive
by Oblivious Dreamer423
Summary: Harry Potter is stuck as a small kitten. At one point he ends up as a member of the Phantomhive household. When tragedy strikes Harry tries to help the remaining family, Lizzy and Madam Red, while dealing with his own grief. Then one Phantomhive returns with a butler... A butler that Harry knows isn't human. What is Harry to do? (CONTAINS SPOILERS OF BLACK BUTLER MANGA)
1. Post Results

The Poll has come to a close!

The winner is BLACK BUTLER!

Thank you for voting! Even if it was only nine individuals that did.

Remember this is a Yaoi reading. Male on Male, Guy on Guy, Slash, etc. If you are not into gay readings, then this story is not for you. This story is for the individuals that wish to read these type of works. THANK YOU.

* * *

I will post the story as soon as I have enough of the first chapter!

I swear I will! Please don't send review to beg for the story...or possibly curse me with a vodo doll.

Thank you for your patience!


	2. Preface

**NOTES:**

*Let the cat go u dumb mutt!

**Black Butler has yet to release the real name of Ciel's younger twin. Until it is revealed I will use, Niall, as the younger twin's name.

***Klein = small in German

Uses the plot twist revealed from Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji volume 8 chapters 130-141

* * *

 **HARRY POV**

I panted as I ran. The dogs chased me down the alley way. I skidded as I took a turn onto the busy road. The dogs chasing me around the carriages and people. While this helped on slowing the dogs down, even stopping a few in their tracks, the one dog was gaining on me. I hissed in frustration, being stuck in one's animagus form... especially when it's a kitten!

I was about to jump in a carriage where the door was open, but it was not to be. The huge dog clamped down on my hind leg. Pain shocked my system, and it was worsened when the dog started the shake me like a rag doll. I cried out in pain.

"Lass die Katze dich stumm machen!*" yelled out a voice. The dog paused, but didn't drop me. The pain from the bite hurt still, but it was more manageable without the dog shaking me around the place. Black was filling my vision, I was soon going to pass out and become dog chow. Luckily for me, the dog yelped which released me from the deadly jaws. Being dropped onto the ground added to the pain the bite had caused. Though it was better than being swung around with the mouth of a dog. I tried to look to what was happening around me, but I was unable to see anything and unable to focus. Instead black filled my vision, and eventually I passed out.

~Kitty~

I awoke slowly, and my surroundings were soft, like a cloud. I yawn and then snuggle now into the soft cloud. After a moment, I blinked awake, taking a moment in remembering the dog and my black out. I raise my head and see I'm laying on a huge couch in a really nice office. A office of VERY expensive tastes. A young man was working at the desk.

The young man had black hair, and was parted on his left. The hair parted to the right side of his head was styled to be somewhat out of place, somewhat spiky. His face was ... very strict. He was muttering to himself as his shifted some of the papers around on his desk.

I tried to stand, but my hind leg screamed in pain. I groaned out in pain while returning to my position of laying down. I closed my eyes from the pain without realizing, until I felt the cushions move. I opened my eyes and turned to look at who was sitting on the couch. The man had moved to the couch, and looked to me with concern.

Then he muttered in a language I didn't recognize, let alone understand. The man reached a hand towards me. I let a small growl in warning out. The man paused, and looked at me with... worry? The stern face was hard to read. The man pulled back his hand back to his lap, and sighed. "Really, taking care of a kitten... Kind and reliable, just like the bastard said..."

My ears perked up at the English. Finally something I could understand. I swooshed my tail and tilted my head. The man blinked at me, noticing the change. Again he slowly raised his hand and moved it towards me. This time I didn't growl, but purred when he started to pet me and scratch behind my ears. The man scuffed, "Now you relax." He paused in his petting and looked at me. "I don't much care for pets but... I plan to visit a... friend, you could call him. He has two sons, maybe they can take you in. Though I do hope the bite heals by than."

Children? I didn't really wish to be someone's pet, but it was a better option than living on the streets. Like I have been doing for the last three months when I was placed in this dimension. I laid my head down on my fort paws. The man scratched behind my ears, my purr may have gone up a few notches.

"Now what to call you..." the man muttered

~Kitty~

3 WEEKS LATER

I was laying around Diedrich's shoulders. Content to just watch we traveled from Germany to England, and when he traveled to visit a friend, Vincent Phantomhive. Though when the young man arrived and noticed me he looked a bit worried. Though has the two caught up, the Lord Phantomhive looked intrigued.

"Now where did you get the kitten hanging around your neck, like it's favorite bed?" Diedrich's friend teased.

I jumped down and walked between the two men. Diedrich rolled his eyes. "I named him, Klein***. I found him being chased be some dogs. Took a good bite of his leg. He's only recently started to walk again, and he refused to be left alone. I was forced to take him everywhere. Wouldn't stop whining."

I chuckled. Yeah that's what happened. That I wanted company, instead of the man being too worried to leave me on the couch for a few minutes alone. Though the conversations between the two were amusing. The two were close it seemed, but Diedrich seemed to get the short end of the stick when it came to Phantomhive. The two Lords walked into a indoor garden where snacks and tea were prepared, and sat down at the table. I jumped back onto Diedrich's shoulders. I yawned from boredom. It was a few minutes of sitting at the table when the curtains moved revealing two dark blue haired boys.

Diedrich noticed the two boys. "Hey! Sons of Phantomhive, you don't have to be afraid." I chuckled. With his stern face the two boys had reason to avoid coming in the room. Though the different responses were funny.

Apparently the boys were twins, but nothing like Fred and George. They both had different personalities and reacted differently. That the one just ran into his father's arms while the other stayed by the curtain was a testament to their differences.

"They're only scared because you always look so angry." Vincent stated with a smile. He pulled his son up into his lap.

Diedrich response was expected, but his movements jolted me from my position, and onto the floor. I didn't complain though, just stretched and sat down next to the chair the German sat. The twin at the curtain watched me with interest and confusion, until he focused back on his father, who was speaking. Telling his boys that Diedrich would help them out if he would ever to die. Of course the two started to bicker a little, and talk in riddles.

I rolled my eyes. But I had to admit that the twin in his his father's lap had an adorable response. Though I did feel a little bad when Diedrich explained to the shy twin that he would get nothing being the second son. Their father was right in the aspect that the boys were only seven, but all the same the younger needed to hear and understand the truth Diedrich spoke. He was young, but kids grew up so quickly.

The boy by the curtain turned and left. Probably somewhat upset with the truth told. The boy was smart and was most likely thinking about his brother and his own future. I went to follow the boy. I walked out of the room and followed the boy down the hall.

When I turned the bend I saw the boy on the ground terrified. A man in black with long silver hair was bending over the boy. "Oh my, who do we have here... Well if it isn't the little Phantomhive!" The creep chuckled. "Now, which one might you be?"

The boy continued to shake in fear. I sprinted to the boy and jumped on the boys lap. I pawed at his hand to pet me, hoping to calm the boy. The boy looked at me and slowly reached out and stroked down my back.

I glanced at the creep in black, the man shrugged. "Ah, well I suppose it doesn't matter. From my humble point of view they are both Phantomhives anyway." Then the creep turned his attention to me. His creepy grin shrieked until it was almost a frown. Though he said nothing as the child continue to pet his hand down my back.

"Oh, there you are!" I turned to see who called out. It was the other twin... the adventurous twin. "Don't just leave without me, geez..." While the more adventurous twin helped his younger brother up, the younger kept a hold of me. He was careful not to squash me.

When both were upright, I climbed onto the shy boy's shoulders like I did Diedrich's earlier. The shy twin petted me where he could reach with his free hand. The other hand holding his twin's hand.

"Oh! It's Mr. Vin's little twins!" A blond stated walking down the hallway. "This is the first time I've seen the two of you together in one place!"

The creep smiled and looked to the blond. "Oh? Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Newspaper Reporter. You're visiting as well?"

I started to paw at the blue strands of hair that tickled my nose. The shy, younger twin laughed, and the adventurous, older twin looked surprised. He then too reached for me and scratched behind my ear. Though he didn't quite get the right spot, plus I knew he wouldn't need the support his younger twin did. After all it was like Diedrich said, the eldest got everything. The younger needed a friend for himself, and I would provide that for him. I let out a little growl at the older twin. He understood and pulled away confused.

The blond news reported got the twins attention. "So how about it? Let's take a photo, for the memories!"

The shy twin looked ready to protest, but the adventurous twin convinced his younger self to do a picture. A photo for memories... I jumped down to the floor and sat down between the two boys. None the wiser as to which twin was which. Perfect in my opinion.

~Kitty~

Diedrich left, and I stayed with the Phantomhives. At first everyone was confused how Niall** wan't sneezing up a storm with me around. Apparently Niall is allergic to cats, and I was the first and only cat that he was okay with. Ciel and Lizzy kept testing this anomaly out by bringing cats over or having fur on themselves from holding a cat. Niall would sneeze every time, and run from the room. I was the only cat allowed in the building. The funny thing was that Vincent Phantomhive was also allergic to cats, just on a smaller scale than Niall.

Within the first few weeks I noticed how the twins were treated differently also. Ciel was allowed outside, while Niall stayed inside. Niall was a sickly boy, like his mother. Though Niall's asthma was worse then his mother's at times. Niall had missed a boat trip with his family, a trip he was really looking forward to... Though he was so kind and considerate when he had his family go without him. Niall was so sweet, as was his family. I was surprised when the three brought back bouquets of flowers. This loving family was so dream like for me who had never really had these moments.

I was happy and content to be a part of this family. Staying by Niall's side and helping him through his journey


	3. The Beginning

**HARRY POV**

A birthday party that went so wrong. The day had started so wonderful. The twins running around the mansion greeting everyone. Sneaking into the kitchen, punishing the dumb dog for hurting little Niall, some chess, and a nap. Then horror struck at six' o'clock, the time of dinner. Ciel had left to investigate. Niall was so scared, but I tried to calm him. Unfortunately nothing I did worked. Eventually Niall also left the bedroom, and I stayed by his side.

We wondered around the halls, and had found Sebastian (the dumb dog). When than followed the dog when he ran off... avoiding the dead body around the corner. It had taken me a moment to realize that Death had come to collect on those in the house. Unfortunately I didn't realize what was happening till late. Niall had found his parents' bodies at the moment I came to my realization. I ran after the young boy. When we found Tanka, a chill went through me. I pushed my magic with a plea to save my ward... and I passed out. How I got outside was a mystery to me. I had awakened in Ciel's fiancé's arms. The poor girl crying in front of the burning building. The source of my nightmares now a days...

Both Elizabeth and Lady Red have tried to take my off the Phantomhive property, from the burned remains of a house. I refused to moved. I sat and waited. What I waited for was unknown. It could have been Death for all I cared. After two weeks, the two gave up and just kept me company when they could. Talking and crying as I listened. Thinking on my own times with Niall. Watching over Niall when he was sick, and Ciel took care of his younger brother. Laying on the window seal next to Niall as he watched Ciel and Elizabeth playing outside. Resting at Niall's feet as both he and Ciel studied. And all the field trips and activities the family took. All the good times... Past and gone, now full of sorrow.

It was then I thought back on my past in the Wizardry World. It had been a few weeks after I had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. The public had come to fear the man who defeated the Dark Lord. Had come to think I was a treat to the Wizardry World. Especially when they were told there was a possibly I may be immortal. I was immediately put on trial for becoming a threat to the Wizardry World, without any proof. Ron and Hermione had become witness, stating how the Deathly Hallows had made me the Master of Death and therefore immortal. They also went on how they needed to rid the world of me, or to lock me away in some way.

I fought, pleaded, begged for them to understand. That the stories couldn't be possibly true, that the Master of Death idea was a myth. Unfortunately with that statement, the people decided to put it to the test. After all I had survived two killing curses from the Dark Lord, why not see if The-Boy-Who-Lived was actually immortal. They killed me in any way they could think of... both magical and non-magical. In the end I was found to be immortal, the Master of Death. So in the end it was decided I had to be imprisoned.

The question than asked was how to imprison me. They wanted nothing to do with me, but didn't want me to cause trouble. It was Hermione who came up with the idea to trap me in my animagi form, but I was an animagi. I hadn't gone through the transformation or any training. So the Unspeakables came up with a way to force the transformation into something of their choosing... or rather to a less threatening creature of the same kind. When they explained it to the public it was stated if a wizard was to be a hawk, they could instead change the species to something like a blue bird. Same type of animal, but harmless. It was the Unspeakables opinion that I was some kind of feline, and so the public stated that a small kitten would be harmless. It was then I was forced into a kitten's body. It was also the point I was thrown into the Chamber of Death. The Wizardry World had felt they rid themselves of the issue by imprisoning it in a harmless form. Now they wanted it out of sight.

I shock my head of the past and laid down in the rubble. Still waiting for Niall to come home. Hoping against hope for my ward to come back to me.

It was after two months later, in February, that my waiting ended. Niall had returned... with a demon at his side.

~Kitty~

My ear twitched, I heard the squeaky wheels of the serving cart. I yawned and stretched. It had been a year since Niall's return with the demon, Sebastian. I never left Niall's side when the demon was near my ward.

 _When Niall had showed I had ran at him and jumped into his arms. Purring at having my ward back in one peace. He had a hard, cruel look in his eyes, but they softened when he looked at me. It was than I noticed the demon by Niall. I growled and attacked the demon. I scratched at his face, but the damn demon moved. I landed on the ground, staying between the demon and Niall._

 _Niall had kneeled down and spoke. "Klein, he will not harm me. I am his Master." He stroked down my back. "I'm fine, Klein." I stopped growling, but continued to glare at the demon. When Niall continued to call for me, I looked away and climbed onto Niall's shoulders._

I jumped from the bed to the floor, walking to the door. I sat waiting for the demon to open the door. A moment later it opened and I waited for the demon to pass me, at which point I stood and followed the demon. I jumped back onto the bed as the demon woke my ward.

"Young mater, it's time to wake up now," said the demon gently.

I growled at the demon. The demon looked at me with a smile. I released a hush of air in annoyance. The demon seemed to be obsessed with cats, but knew not to touch me. After all I was building up my magic again. Just last week I was able to do a partial transformation to my human form. It seemed that I had to do the training of the animagi transformation backwards, but it was worth it. I would get my human form back, and maybe a human life. I could truly look out for my ward in the human society. I would just have to talk with the Queen of England and create an identity of high standing... I was thinking of going by Hadrian Peverell, to be another guard-dog similar to the Phantomhives, but with one difference. To have the Peverell protect the Phantomhives, since they make so many enemies as can be shown by the attack leaving a single Phantomhive alive.

I had even been able to write letters to the Queen, stating my idea. Telling her the identity I wish to create with her help. Telling her the whole truth about the Magical World and how I was from the future. I didn't tell her I was from a parallel world's future. After all there was no Wizardry World here, only magical beings such as demons, angels, and reapers. She agreed to meet, but I had said I would to have the identification before the meeting. So that I could start immediately on my investigation on the Attack on the Phantomhive family. WHile the Queen was reluctant, she agreed in the end. She even said she would have a mansion built for me.

I sighed, as I watched the demon feed and dress my ward. It irritated me to watch this creature touch my ward, but he was collared... There was nothing I could do, for this demon would eat Niall's soul in the end. Though that didn't mean I wouldn't try to stop the foul creature.


End file.
